You hate me?
by jellerspot
Summary: Tasha lives peacefully with Roman, but how does she see him?


_A/N: I have several one-shots of the hiatus challenge on most of the characters to post here, but I'll do it slowly. If you are interested in this shipp, what do you think of me posting here a fanfic that I am writing about them? It is already underway in Portuguese on another fanfics site. Your opinion is very important._

"We are friends?" His voice echoed over the counter, pulling me from my foolish thoughts.

"What, boy?" I asked to have more time to think of an answer.

"We are friends?" He asked again, now raising his eyebrows as an anxious dog raises his ears while waiting for something from the owner.

"Why are you asking me that?"

I looked back at the glass of whiskey in front of me.

"Because it's been almost a year since I left on parole and you've apologized to me, but we've never been out for a drink together, so I guess we're in a new relationship stage, but I'm not really sure how you see me."

Oh … So he wanted me to admit that I didn't hate him anymore, but why was he doing it?

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked, turning my gaze to his.

He started to laugh and then looked at him in disbelief. We both knew why.

"I need to know if you do not hate me anymore."

"Relax, just let it roll."

"I'm not going to relax, come on, you just have to tell me if you still hate me or not."

I knew he just wanted to break my pride, but I was not going to give up that easy. It would not be that easy.

"Do you think I still hate him? Do you think I would call someone I hate for drinks at my favorite bar?"

He then looked at me with the amused malice that was always in his eyes when he took me seriously.

"So you don't hate me?"

I looked at her in disbelief again.

"I'm not going to admit anything here, darling, you're not going to win this arm drop."

He laughed and returned his drink. I did the same, even though I knew I didn't hate him any more. What I felt was far from the word hate now.

"Do you think Tasha still hates me?"

My sister stopped and looked at me seriously. We were at his house. Weller was not present. I was having coffee on the counter while she tried to cook something, but now she was standing a few feet away from me looking at me with a confused face.

"Why are you asking me that?"

I looked at her in confusion. Why did they always answer that?

"Why do you always answer that?"

"What? You? Did you ask her if she still hated you?"

"Yes, and she answered the same one you answered now. Wait … What?" I asked when my sister started to laugh.

"Do you know Tasha? She'll never admit it."

"That's what we'll see." I said as I laughed. "I'm the one who should hate her. She shot you and spent months insulting me before it's over."

Jane looked at me in disbelief, as if I had offended her now.

"Do you? Do you hate her?" She asked with her curious green eyes.

"No, I never really got it, I don't know why."

Jane laughed at her brother's response. He and Tasha were so equally stubborn, focused and protective of the people they loved that I knew from the beginning that it was only a matter of time and a little bit of conversation for them to get along and I was glad that it had finally happened .

"I know exactly why." Jane answered. Low, but enough for me to hear.

It was Saturday and all he wanted was to rest. It was early morning and he was awake. He'd just gotten out of a way with Reade and had taken off his shirt and slumped on the couch when the bell rang. He opened the door to meet her gaze. A new look at him.

"Good morning?" He said wryly, until she entered the apartment without asking.

"You forgot your wallet in my car yesterday, so I came to leave."

"I didn't remember, but … 2:50 in the morning?" He asked playfully with her.

"Reade told me that you asked him if I hate you, so I came here to answer that to you"

She just said it and kissed him. The first kiss. It was a great seal, but thirsty as they were, soon turned into an intense ballet between their tongues and lips. Also between their bodies.

They separated a few minutes when part of her face was red from his beard, but there were smirks on both sides.

"So …" She looked at him wickedly. "Any more questions?"

"Um …" he said, pretending to think, as he took it at once and tied it around his waist. "I think I know where to answer them."

And they were taking their doubts into his bedroom.


End file.
